Jack Swagger Love Story
by Swagger-Legacy-Fan
Summary: Will Jack find real true love? Read and find out! Includes Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"


"Mom i'm going to the airport!" you yelled upstairs while grabing your notebook and walking to the door.  
"Okay Amy, be careful and tell Jake I said hi!"

Yep, thats right Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) was your best friend. But it wasn't always that way.

-----11 Years Ago-  
"Mom come on, you have got to be kidding me. No sixteen year old boy is gonna want to hang out with an eight year old kid. AND that includes me!"  
"Jake, shes new to the neighborhood. You are going to be nice to her! Now take this cole slaw out to the pinic table." She replied handing him a bowl.  
So thats were he went, outside. Everyone on the block was there, to welcome the new family and their kid. How could he be so annoyed by some kid he's never meet before. Easy. Her family had moved into the house right next door. The house he had always known to be Kevin's house. His best friend since kindergarden. Kevin passed away about two years ago. His family moved out soon after. The house has been empty for a long time, until now.  
He sat there at the picnic table thinking about all of this, all the while an eight year old little girl had been taping on his arm the past five minutes.  
"What do you want?" He said.  
"Your mean, and I'm Amy" She replied taking the lollipop out of her mouth.  
"Yeah well I'm Jake and thats my job kid." He said standing up and looking at her. "Now buzz off before I throw you in the pool."  
"Not if I throw you in frist." She replied kicking him.  
"Wow kid, you got guts. Now get out of my way."  
She repeated him. Starting her game of copy cat. Just to annoy him. And it worked.

You've been sitting in the airport for about a half hour now. Notebook open trying to come up with a new song. No luck. You looked up just in time to see Jake walking your way. His girlfriend hot on his heels.  
~Oh Joy~ You thought. You couldn't stand her.  
"JAKE!!!" You yell.  
"AMY!!!" He drops his bags and lifts you off of the floor in a gut wrenching hug. "How the heck are ya?"  
"I'm doing good, Jake. I'd be better if I could breathe."  
"Oh right, sorry." He said finally putting you down.  
"Amy, you remember Kayla?" He asks.  
"Yeah I do." You replied,rolling your eyes.  
"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" You said laughing.

-------Later that night-  
"Mom i'm home! I'll be in my room if ya need me."  
You tried to hide the hurt in your voice and not let her see your tears.  
"Honey what's wrong?"  
"Nothing mom i'm fine. I just want to go to my room okay."  
You and Jake had gottin into a fight over Kayla, again.  
She didn't love him, she was with him for the money.  
He didn't see it that way.  
You opened up your note book and starting writing. Lyrics just flowing out of you.  
~Perfect~ You thought re reading what you had written.  
"What ya doing?" Jake asked standing in the doorway.  
"Look, Jake I don't want to talk to you right now."  
"Come on Amy. We talk about everything."  
"Yeah we did, we used to Jake. Until you got so hard headed."  
"Amy"  
"No Jake. Look, I have a show tommrow night down at the Blue Moon. Be there at 6:00 and we will talk after. Okay?"  
"I'll be there."

-  
----Blue Moon-  
You walked on stage looking out at the crowd. There he stood, like he had said. Front row, looking up at you.  
The band started to play and you started singing.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset.  
Shes going off about something that you said 'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room It's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like i do But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see,  
you You belong with me You belong with me Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself Hey isn't this easy And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine I know you better then that Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that She wears high heels I wear sneakers Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me Standing by and waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know Baby.... You belong with me You belong with me Oh I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're about to cry And i know your favorite songs And you tell me about your dreams Think I know where you belong Think I know it's with me.  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along So why can't you see You belong with me Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time How could you not know Baby you belong with me You belong with me You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me You belong with me...

As you finished singing you locked eyes with him.  
You jumped off the stage.  
He walked over to you and said. "You do relize that i'm eight years older than you."  
You replied. "You do relize that age is just a number."

And thats when it happened. That's the night that you and Jake had finally shared your very frist kiss.

~~~ Taylor Swift's "Love Story"

Hope you like it!


End file.
